


Rain

by historymiss



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is raining in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It is raining in Night Vale. At last, at last. The sky opens and the heavens pour forth their torrential blessing. And yet, you are not wet. This is not Earthly rain, sucked up from some lake via the process you learned of in Night Vale Elementary, that endless cycle of evaporation, condensation and precipitation, but something else. Something cool, yes, but the cool of yawning earth over empty graves, of the endless black space between stars, of the empty crisper that still smells faintly, distressingly, of long-dead vegetables.  
It is raining in Night Vale, so you raise your hand and feel the patter of these invisible drops against your skin. They tingle, coolly, as you cross the street. 

Carlos, glorious Carlos with his perfect hair, is outside again. He is scanning the sky with a worried look on his face and an umbrella over his shoulder. The umbrella is also perfect. 

"This should not be." You hear him whisper as you pass, close enough to smell the petrichor rising from the not-damp earth and Carlos’ worried sweat. “The humidity- and yet it’s so dry-"

You smile, for science has no meaning here and Carlos’ voice is charming, and you give him your number. Again. You have selected this number carefully to show your affection. Out of all the numbers you own, this is your favorite. 

Carlos shies from your hand, but takes it anyway. He tucks it in his pocket, streaked with the rain that does not fall, and gives you a tight, anxious nod.

You wish to linger, to talk, to interview, to bask in the reflected glowing radiance of Carlos’ glorious hair, but you must be getting on. There is work to do.

Crossing the street, you open the door to the Night Vale Public Radio Station and enter the waiting booth. Harry the intern inclines his extra head and adjusts his headphones. Sliding into the vacant chair, you hear the thump and roar of Station Management as they acknowledge your presence.

You nod, and prepare yourself. 

It is raining in Night Vale, and your program is about to start.


End file.
